


The Most Magical Place on Earth

by hawkywithshawzy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Disney World, Family, Ice Cream, Kane-Toews, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkywithshawzy/pseuds/hawkywithshawzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny and Patrick take their kids to Disney World, and it really is the most magical place on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Magical Place on Earth

He knew he should’ve brought extra memory cards. It was their first trip to Disney World as a family, with three kids under the age of 5. He should be used to expecting the unexpected by now.

“Jon, honey, it’s fine, we can just take pictures on our phones. It’ll be fine!” Patrick said, trying to ease Jonny away from the small souvenir shop on Main Street USA. But Jonny wasn’t having it - he wanted to take pictures with his nice camera, the same one he used at Christmas, and Connor’s hockey games, and Emmett’s 2nd birthday party, and Katie’s first steps. He stormed into the shop and got in line when he found the right memory card.

When he came back out, he found his family sitting on the curb by the ice cream shop on the corner. Connor had his own chocolate cone, and had another strawberry one in the other hand.

“Papa! Papa! We got you an ice cream cone!” he said, rushing to stand up and hand Jonny the melting cone. 

“Yeah!” said Emmett, “we used our allowance to buy it for you. Ice cream is expensive, Papa. Now I know why you don’t want us to buy it,” he said, squinting at him through the setting Florida sun. Jonny felt his face grow into a smile. “Yeah buddy, that’s why we don’t buy it,” he said, stealing a look with Patrick.

They were in Disney World for a week, trying to hit all the parks. The kids are obsessed with Disney, and they practically begged Jonny and Patrick to go. They’ve only been here for two days, but their energy has yet to run out. Until now, however, when Jonny watched Katie place her cup of ice cream on the ground, inching closer to Patrick.

“Daddy, I’m tired,” Katie said, nuzzling into Patrick’s side. Patrick wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her on his lap, despite the stickiness of their sweat. 

“Yeah, it’s been a long day sweetheart. The fireworks are going to start is about 10 minutes, you think you can last that long?” he said, pushing the matted hair away from her eyes. The boys came over, sitting down in front of her.

“Hey, Katie, did you know that TinkerBell comes out during the fireworks!?” Connor said, nudging Emmett in the side for some backup.

“Oh - yeah! She flies across the sky!” he said, looking to his big brother for approval. “And the fireworks are super cool. I think they even have pink ones!”

At the mention of her favorite color, Katie perked up. “Really? Pink ones?”

Jonny joined them over on the curb. “Yeah! And blue, and green,” he said, making sure to include the boy’s favorite colors too. “Should we go get a spot?” he suggested, gesturing to the middle of the street.

“Yeah!” Katie said, “But I want to sit with Connor. Can I sit on your lap, big brudder?” she asked shyly, clutching Patrick’s shirt in case he said the word she hates the most: no.

“Sure, c’mon guys!” he said, grabbing Katie and Emmett’s hands and dragging them down the street.

“We did good, right?” asked Jonny, voicing the worry that always preoccupied his mind. He tries to tell himself that he’s a good dad, but sometimes he doubts himself.

“Of course,” said Patrick, lacing Jonny’s fingers with his. “I haven’t seen the smiles leave their faces since we got on the plane,” he said, stealing a kiss from Jonny’s temple. “You’re the best dad I’ve seen, babe.”

Connor, Emmett and Katie found a spot on the circle right in front of the castle, Katie on Connor’s lap, holding Emmett’s hand as the show began.

“Yeah. We did good,” Jonny said to nobody in particular, watching his kid’s faces light up. It really was the most magical place on earth.


End file.
